


Through grief and hardships

by Ilovechips4ever



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovechips4ever/pseuds/Ilovechips4ever
Summary: When Scar announce the death of Mufasa and Simba to the pride, everyone mourn them. For some, however, it is harder. Nala is heartbroken by the loss of Simba. How can she cope with this tragedy? What will happen under the rule of Scar and his hyenas? A three chapters story.





	1. Grieving a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the first movie (1994), right after Scar announced the terrible new of Mufasa and Simba to the pride. It is supposed to be a one-shot but I have a few ideas that would make good new chapters. We'll see. The character of Ivory is created by me for this one-shot.

Above the Pridelands, the moon has risen, clouds covering most of the sky, matching the somber ambiance that has fallen on the land. Inside the den of Pride Rock, a little lion cub walks alongside her mother and the other lionesses and their cubs. Her eyes are all wet from crying. Just a moment ago, Scar has announced them a terrible new. The king Mufasa and his son, the prince Simba, are dead, killed by a stampede earlier today.

Their death caused sorrow and pain to everyone into the pride, a deep silence having settled. For Nala, what hurt the most is the loss of Simba, her best friend. How can it be possible? It felt as if it was just a moment ago that they went to the Elephant Graveyard together, that they were scolded by their parents, that Simba took her to the top of Pride Rock. Now, he's gone and never coming back? She stops at the entry of the den and sits. Her chest hurt like something is constantly trying to crush it.

-Nala, you shouldn't stay there, a cub named Chumvi says.

-Leave her be. We have someone else to think about, another cub named Ivory interrupts harshly.

Nala and the other cubs look at Ivory, not understanding why she said that.

-What? The king and prince are gone and she thinks she must be the center of attention, Ivory continues. Show some respect Nala.

The other cubs gasps, shocked, but they don't have the time to say anything that Nala jumps on Ivory. Her anger offering a brief break from the inside pain she was feeling. They briefly fight before Nala pins Ivory on the ground. These two never liked each other but this is the first time things go this far between them.

-How dare you? How dare you say this, Nala shout angrily as she tries to claw at Ivory's face.

-NALA.

The cubs stop, looking up to see Sarafina, Nala's mother, coming toward them.

-That's enough, she orders growling to which Nala obey walking off Ivory. Everyone, go back to your mothers.

The other cubs obey silently while Nala looks sheepishly at her paws. Sarafina wants to scold her daughter but when she sees her crying eyes, she can't force herself to do it. She lies on the ground and take her daughter between her front paws.

-Nala look at me, she asks with a soft voice. We are all deeply affected by Mufasa and Simba death…

-It shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have died. It's so unfair.

-Sadly, sometimes life can be cruel, even to those who don't deserve it. And there is nothing we can do except accept it…and move on. We all must be strong.

-I don't want to be strong, Nala retorts as new tears threaten to fall. I want Simba to come back. I would even agree to marry him if it means I can see him again.

This statement surprise Sarafina. Ever since she learned she was betrothed to Simba, Nala made it clear to her mother that she didn't want to marry him so hearing her say this now show his death is affecting her, more than Sarafina have thought.

-Oh Nala…, Sarafina starts searching for a way to comfort her daughter.

Nala then starts crying again, hiding her head inside her mother's fur.

-I miss him so much mom.

-I know my dear, I know, Sarafina says gently liking Nala's fur while she continues to cry.

…

Nala's eyes slowly open, taking the time to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She is curled up between her mother's front paws. They are farther inside the den among the rest of the pride. Her mother must have brought her here, but she doesn't remember falling asleep. Did she cried herself to sleep? Everyone is sleeping, including her mother. Everything seems peaceful but something isn't right. Nala feels she need fresh air.

She slowly leaves her mother's paws and navigates silently between the sleeping lionesses, not wanting to wake up anyone. She finally reaches the exit of the den. It's still nighttime but the clouds that covered the sky are now gone, letting the cold light of the moon and the stars illuminate the Pride lands.

Nala follow a path at her right, leading to a very small plateau with a single tree. She sits here, her head low. This is the first place Simba and she came when their mothers allowed them to leave the den alone for the first time. This memory revives Nala's pain when a mysterious voice suddenly calls out for her.

-Hey little cub.

Looking up, Nala sees a monkey, an old mandrill with a long staff perched on a branch of the tree. However, she doesn't have the time to respond that he jumps just in front of her, scaring her. He rapidly takes her in his arms and starts climbing back onto the tree.

-Wha….MOM…

The mandrill covers her mouth with his hand, preventing her from making any sound. She tries to free herself, but he is too strong for her. What's happening? Is he kidnapping her?

-Shhh, he murmurs. They are just under us.

Nala stops struggling, not understanding. Looking to where the baboon point with his head, she sees three hyenas coming toward them. She hadn't heard them coming. They murmur something between them that makes them laugh as they pass just under the tree and continue their way and leave. Once the mandrill is certain they are far enough, he puts Nala down on the branch. She instinctively takes a few steps back.

-Don't worry, you have nothing to fear from me, the mandrill says taking back his staff he had left on the branch. Sorry if I scared you but the danger was imminent. My name is Rafiki, and you are?

The mandrill doesn't make any sudden moves and acts nicely so Nala decides to relax. After all, he just saved her from the hyenas.

-I'm Nala.

-Well, Nala, it is not safe for a cub to be out in the open without his mother, especially now that the Pridelands are full of hyenas. What are you doing here anyway?

-I know but…I needed to get out. To…think, Nala responds not sure if she can completely trust this stranger.

-Hmm, I see. I too came here to ease my mind and heart, after learning what happened to Mufasa and his son.

Nala look at him, surprised.

-Wait! You knew King Mufasa and Simba?

The mandrill then starts laughing loudly, taking Nala off guard.

-You can say that. I only saw the prince once but Mufasa and I met each other a long time ago. It is hard when someone so close to us leave forever.

-Yeah. I feel the same way about Simba, Nala confesses feeling and her pain and sorrow come back.

-Oh! You and the prince were close?

-He is…was…my best friend, Nala answers her eyes filled with water while her voice crack, and I just can't accept that he's gone. Everywhere I see, I have the impression he's here. I can't even think of a time when we didn't know each other. I don't…I never even got the chance to tell him goodbye.

Another sob escapes her throat. Rafiki nods knowingly, understanding her difficulties.

-Indeed, with death come grief.

Looking at the cub, Rafiki have an idea that might help her.

-Follow me.

Rafiki walk toward the end of the branch. Nala looks at him, confused, before following him. From the extremity of the branch, they are almost hanging over the void. This isn't reassuring for Nala but the view of the Pridelands is pretty.

-Excuse me but where are you going?

-Listen little cub and look around you, Rafiki begins. Everyone, everything you see is connected. Thus, no one is ever completely gone.

-I don't understand, Nala asks completely lost by the mandrill's words.

-Then let me explain. We are all part of a circle, the Circle of life. As you know, a circle never stops and so does life.

-No it doesn’t. It didn’t…for Simba.

-That’s where you are wrong. He is still alive because he lives in you. He always will as long as you keep him here and here.

As he says this, Rafiki put his finger on Nala's head and then her heart. Nala looks at where he pointed, then slowly back at Rafiki, starting to understand what he meant. But… moving on would mean she is abandoning her friend? The only thought of this scare her.

-Remember but let go of your pain and dark thoughts, Rafiki instructs like he knew what she was thinking. Let go so that he never go.

That…doesn't make any sense, but in a way, it does. Nala thinks about what the mandrill is saying. It is similar to what her mother said earlier. Can she really do this? Move on without forgetting? She let out a long sight before looking at the savannah. A new gust of wind starts to blow and she closes her eyes.

_-Come on Nala, you can't catch me, Simba calls running._

_-Wait until I do, Nala counters angrily running after him._

_She suddenly trips over a branch and Simba uses this opportunity to turn around and jumps on her. They both roll into the grass when Nala use her personal technic to pin Simba on the ground with her on top._

_-Wh…what, Simba says confused about how she beat him._

_-Can't catch ya but you can't pin ma, Nala responds smugly._

Nala smiles at the memory while the gust of wind continues to blow.

_Under a tree on a plateau, two tiny cubs are watching the vast land that spread in every direction in front of them._

_-Wow, I can't wait for our moms to take us out Pride Rock again, Simba says. Or better, to let us go around by ourselves._

_-Yeah. I can't imagine all the things we could do, Nala adds. Exploring, hunting, playing. Although, it kinda seems scary alone._

_-Then we'll do it together like always. It will be so much fun._

_-I totally agree. Best friends forever?_

_-Best friends forever, Simba responds as they put the palm of their paw against each other._

As those memories and others fly through Nala's mind, from her eye fall a tear, one single tear. It feels as is all her pain, all her sorrow is put into that single tear. During this time, the wind has only got stronger, taking with it leaves and dust.

_Simba_

The wind takes away her tear, sending it flying with the rest. For her, it's like a weight is being removed from her. Rafiki has a bis smile on his face, surprised. Nala still misses Simba, and wishes he wasn't dead, but now, she accepted it. Or at least most of it.

-I need to be strong, she proclaims opening her eyes, for my mom and the pride. Simba wouldn't have wanted me to cry, so I won't. Not anymore.

-I wouldn't know, Rafiki says, but I can only support such resolution.

Nala smiles before hugging the mandrill.

-Thank you, she murmurs. And if you ever need help, don't hesitate. I'll be happy to help you.

-It is generous of you. I’ll be happy to see you again. Right now, you should go back to your mother and try to sleep.

Nala nods. She says goodbye and get down from the tree before running toward the den, this time being careful that there isn't any hyenas or other danger around. Rafiki watch her all the way, making sure she is safe. Once she is in front of the den, she takes one last look at the sky, where the wind is still strong.

-I miss you, she murmurs before walking in.

…

The wind continues to blow strongly all night, traveling across the savannah, then the desert, then a jungle where, between the luxurious vegetation, it reaches a group of sleeping animals.

_Simba_

A lion cub wakes up abruptly, having heard the word carried by the wind.

-Nala?

The lion cub leaves his improvised bed looking all around him, but all he sees are trees and plants. Behind him, a meerkat and a warthog stand up, having been woken up by the cub sudden outburst.

-Simba? What's happening, the warthog named Pumbaa asks.

-If you the bad sleeper type, better tell us now, the meerkat named Timon says grumpily.

-Sorry but I thought…I thought I heard her call me. You heard it, right?

Timon and Pumbaa look at each other. Neither of them heard anything but they are not sure what to respond without hurting their new friend. The little lion seems sufficiently troubled already.

-We…didn't hear anything, Pumbaa finally answers preferring to be honest.

-Oh. I guess I dreamed then, Simba murmurs sadly.

He was certain it was the voice of Nala but it's impossible. He is too far away from the Pridelands. He wished all this was just a nightmare. He misses his home, his mother, his friends, even Zazu. But he knows he can't go back, ever. Worse, he deserves to be exiled, after what he has done.

Seeing Simba's sadness, Timon and Pumbaa decides to comfort him.

-Hey kid, Timon says. Hakuna Matata. Everything is alright. Whatever happened, you are safe here.

Pumbaa gently pats the lion back, careful not to do it too hardly since he is twice bigger. Simba smiles weakly.

-I know, thank you guys.


	2. Difficult times for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. So after some thinking and a lot of writing (making this chaoter wasn't easy at all), I finally have a new chapter to share with you. It continue the first chapter of this story and there will be a third one. Thus, it will be a trilogie. Man, I always dreamt to say that lol.
> 
> I decided to change the tittle of this story to match all the chapters.
> 
> After showing how Simba's death affected Nala and how she reacted (something I always wanted to do), I also wanted to do what is in this chapter (I will explain after as to not spoil anything).
> 
> So, without any further ado, read and enjoy.

Years have passed since the fateful day, and a lot of things changed. Inside the den of Pride Rock, Nala crouches behind a rock, waiting. Suddenly, she runs and pounces on her target, one of the six other cubs. While they are not adults, they aren't cubs anymore. Nala is now half the size of a full-grown lion. At that age, the games are rougher. After all, they need to sharpen their skills. The only exception being Mheetu, Nala's brother, because he's younger. They play under the surveillance of two lionesses for the same reason they can't leave the den if the whole pride isn't there. Because of the hyenas. One of the lionesses guarding them is Zira, a young adult who has a cub. However, they can't play with him because he's still a baby, a very weak one in addition.

Nala is tackled by her opponent when he notices lionesses walking in front of the den with animals in their mouths.

"Hey, our mothers are back, and they caught food," the youngling screams, and they all run to greet the hunting party.

Nala and Mheetu find their mother and nuzzle her head against her chest while Sarafina licks her children's heads. However, the lionesses doesn't seems happy. Nala even see Sarabi, Simba's mother and the queen, calm down two angry lionesses. Nala looks at the half-eaten zebra they brought. That is just enough for them. She hopes the lionesses already ate.

"Ah. I knew you would find prey," Mheetu says.

"Yes, but it took us all night since animals don't come close to Pride Rock anymore." Sarafina responds yawning. "We had more, but the hyenas intercepted us at the bottom of Pride Rock and took the rest."

What? Nala and Mheetu look at their mother, shocked. Sarafina see the question they have in their eyes.

"We didn't want to give them our prey, despite them being more numerous. But then Scar appeared out of nowhere and told us to give the other zebra to them, saying that we should treat our allies better. He even ordered Sarabi to make sure next time we bring enough food so everyone can eat at will."

"What? Why? Hyenas can hunt for themselves." Mheetu argues.

"Yeah. You're already hunting more than before. How many times by day would you need to hunt to feed all the hyenas?" Nala continues.

Sarafina yawns, tired.

"At least two, we'll see," she answers. "Now, go eat while I take a nap. After, we'll practice your pouncing."

The idea of practicing with their mother makes two young jump in joy.

The lionesses take the remaining zebra into the den, followed by the younglings who quickly eat while the lionesses, still angry because of the hyenas, lay down and sleep. Once they're down eating, the younglings join their mothers. Nala is about to fall asleep when she notices Sarabi leaving the den. Intrigued and seeing most of the pride is sleeping, she decides to sneak out and follow her. Nala walks in the direction Sarabi left until she hears voices. She hides behind a rock and see Sarabi and Scar on the plateau where she met that strange mandrill. She briefly wonders what became of him. On the plateau, Sarabi is talking to Scar who is laying down on the ground with Zazu not far.

"…balance needs to be respected," Sarabi says. "As king, it is your duty to maintain the Circle of life since there isn't any guard."

"The Pridelands are full of prey and water. A few more zebras or gazelles won't create problems."

"Actually sir," Zazu intervenes, "if we count the number of hyenas…"

"When I want to know your opinion Zazu, I'll ask. I don't need you right now." Scar interrupts him.

Zazu seems offended. Yet, the bird just murmurs something before taking off. Nala feels sorry for him. He's always been annoying, but even she knows if he's here, he must be useful for the king. Somehow.

"The hyenas have nothing to do in the Pridelands," Sarabi continues, "Mufasa wo …".

As soon as Sarabi said Mufasa's name, Scar attitude changed. He roars and jumps just in front of her, scarring Nala.

"Don't…ever…say…that…name. Don't you forget I'm the king now. This discussion is over."

"As you wish Scar." Sarabi growls lowering her head in submission. "Then let's talk about something else, Zira and your son."

'Wait, Zira's cub is the son of Scar?' Nala thinks. Scar, however, isn't surprised at all. He simply rolls his eyes.

"As your first born, Nuka is the legitimate heir even if Zira isn't your queen. Tradition requires you present him as such." Sarabi argues.

"There is no way a weakling like him would ever be my heir. Instead of worrying about him, you should take care of the other males."

"What" Sarabi and Nala both says at the same time.

'What does Scar want with Mheetu and my friends?' Nala think perplexed.

"You heard me. I want them gone." Scar explains.

Nala gasps when she hears this. No, he can't do that.

"Why? Because they could be potential rivals?" Sarabi retorts and judging by the way Scar look at her, she is right. "Males from our pride always been…"

"Do I look like I care how it always was? The past is in the past. This is a new era. Do something or the hyenas will, unless you want to fail them like you failed your own son."

This hit Sarabi hard. So much she completely froze. Nala can't believe all she heard. Scar always been…different. But this, this is just mean.

"You defied me enough for today. Leave me alone and don't forget your place anymore Sarabi."

"Yes Scar."

Scar leaves while Sarabi doesn't move. Once he's gone, she sits, her head lowered. Nala comes out from her hiding place. She looks at where Scar left and then at Sarabi and notice drops of water falling on the ground. Is she crying? Nala slowly walk toward her.

"Queen Sarabi?"

The lioness turns around surprised.

"Nala? You shouldn't be up here alone. It's not safe anymore," she says getting rid of her tears.

"Sorry, but I heard your discussion with Scar."

Sarabi sights. Losing both her mate and her son the same day has been the worst thing she ever experienced and still affect her today. She can't even stop Scar from destroying everything Mufasa and her were supposed to protect, what her son should have inherited. Seeing her sadness, Nala rubs her head against Sarabi's leg. The queen always stayed strong in front of the pride, but Nala remembers one night years ago. She saw Sarabi cried her heart out when she thought she was alone. At that time, she was too much in her own grief to do something, but today she won't leave her alone in her sadness.

"Don't listen to him your majesty. He had no right to say those things, especially about Simba."

Thinking about her deceased friend still makes Nala sad. She just can't help it, but she does her best not to show it. However, Sarabi notice it. Sarafina told her how long Nala had grieved her son, more than the other cubs. Sarabi knows she misses him, just like her. Just like she'll always miss Mufasa.

"Thank you," Sarabi responds nuzzling Nala, "but you know I'm not the queen anymore. You don't have to call me like that."

"Well, my mother says actions make us who we are. You lead the hunting parties and all the lionesses follow your lead, so you are the queen. Scar can't change that."

Sarabi smiles. She has always been fond of Nala, since the first time she was introduced to Simba when they were less than a week old. She remembers the first thing Simba did was attacking her (in a playful way), yet Nala never let him dominate her. During days they fought, played, suckled and slept together. It was at this moment Mufasa and her decided, with Sarafina approval, that Nala would be Simba's queen and mate when the time would come. The more she saw they grow up, the more she knew they had made the right choice. Until that horrible cursed day. Now, the future is highly uncertain and Scar refuse to listen to anyone.

"I wish it was that simple," Sarabi confesses, "but I'll do my best, for the pride. You know, I'm certain you would have made a great queen too."

"Yew," Nala says stepping back. "No way, that would have meant Simba and I…too gross."

Sarabi laughs, knowing she would react like that. Typical youngling reaction. Nala smiles, happy to see her queen happy again. But then, she frowns, remembering something else Scar said.

"Sarabi. What will become of Mheetu and my friends? Will Scar really hurt them?"

Sarabi regains her serious attitude. Thinking. She only sees one way to ensure the young male's safety, but by doing this she is not sure they would ever see them again. At least not while Scar is the King. The age at which the males leave their pride depend of the pride, some never leave it. Although unfair in her eyes, what Scar asks doesn't go against the Circle of Life.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sarabi answers truthfully. "I need to think about this, but I know one thing. As long as I am here, no other mother in this pride will lose their cub."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I always wanted to imagine a Sarabi and Nala scene. I imagine Sarabi must like Nala for having her betrohed to Simba and that they could bond over Simba's death and the hardship they face under Scar's reign.
> 
> The hardest part was writing about the other cubs and find a way to get rid of the males (since they aren't there in Lion King 2 et Lion Guard) in a way that won't be too hard and provoc a revolt from the lionesses years before the return of Simba.
> 
> So, what are your opinions? Did you liked this? Do you want the third chapter I planned? Don't hesitate to leave a comment and click on the kudos and Bookmark buttons.
> 
> Take care and until next time


	3. For the Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. What's up? I'm back with the last chapter of this story. It is twice longer than the previous ones, but I don't think it's a problem. There is a another Nala's scene I always wanted to write (explanation at the bottom of the page).
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and the story in general. If you like the way I write, I have two more story in english on my profile. Don't hesitate to check them up.
> 
> So, ladies and gentleman, I'm proud to present to you chapter 3. Read and enjoy :)

The sky has been filled with grey clouds for days now, but not single drop of water has been seen in months. The land that was once full of life and colours is now the same as the sky. Where there used to be animals of all kinds and grass now there are just dirt and carcasses. As if it wasn't enough, a terrible and long drought struck the Pridelands a while ago, draining the watering holes.

Walking into the Pridelands are four young lioness: Nala, Kula, Tama and Ivory. Today is a special for them, the day of their first hunt. A very important step in a lioness life. They must hunt prey and bring it back to Pride Rock all by themselves, without any help. However, since most preys and other predators left the Pridelands, they were afraid to find no prey at all. Just when they were about to give up after hours, they found a zebra with a broken leg. They were so surprised that they thought they were dreaming, but it wasn't a dream. They successfully, and easily, caught the zebra and are now carrying it back toward Pride Rock. They are extremely excited and happy. Not only will they be able to eat as much as they want, they also completed their initiation and thus will be able to join the hunting parties with their mothers. They are almost home when they are intercepted by hyenas.

"Well, well, what do we have here Banzai?" A female hyena called Shenzi says.

A dozen hyenas walk toward the lionesses. Tama is scared and Kula, while braver, isn't reassured. Ivory and Nala are less impressionable.

"A good tasty zebra the lionesses caught for us," Banzai answer while another one just laughs like an idiot.

"Back off," Ivory growls. "This prey isn't for you."

"Oh but I think it is." She smirks. "Seems like lions, in addition to being dumb, have bad memories. They forgot Scar decreed hyenas eat before lionesses. After all, we have more mouths to feed."

"This doesn't apply to this case." Nala counters walking between the hyenas and the zebra. "The prey killed by a lioness during her first hunt belongs to her and her alone. It's the tradition. We killed this zebra, it was our first hunt, thus he belongs to us four."

It is Banzai turns to respond.

"Well, let's ask the king. Oh wait, he's not here, but Shenzi is and what she wants, she gets."

The hyenas walk closer, ready to take the prey. But Nala jumps in front of them, determined to stop them. Seeing this, Kula, Tama and Ivory do the same. However, while they are busy with these hyenas, another one comes from behind them and take the prey. When the lionesses notice it, it's already too late. The lionesses tried to take the prey back, but the hyena is too far away and the ones that distracted them run away too.

"NO. Are dare they? Our first hunt," Kula roar outraged.

"We have to do something even if they're scary and just made me lose my appetite." Tama agrees.

"We are not going to let them get away with it," Nala growls. "You three go find the pride and tell them what happened. Maybe Sarabi will have an idea."

"Us three?" Ivory asks sceptical.

"If we want to put an end to this, we have to go to the source." Nala explains looking at Pride Rock. "I'm going to talk to Scar."

Kula, Tama and Ivory nods, even through they aren't sure he can be reasoned with. They leave to find the pride while Nala climbs the stairs of Pride Rock. Things have gone way too far with the hyenas and the Pridelands slowly dying.

Scar never leaves the royal den anymore, a den separated from the pride's den and reserved only for the royal family. So, finding him is not a problem. As she follows the short path leading to it, she hears voices. Scar must be talking with Zazu. He has locked the poor bird into the carcass of a dead animal. At least the bones were cleaned, but the bird hasn't left that cage in a year. Nala feels deeply sorry for him. Zazu may have been annoying when she was a cub, but he always did his best to look after and protect her and Simba. If only she could help him. One thing is sure, things can't continue like this anymore.

"Scar." Nala calls walking in front of the den.

Indeed, the lion is here, sitting in front of Zazu's cage.

"Ah Nala, just the lioness I wanted to see. Please do come in. That would be all Zazu."

Okay, that is strange. But if Scar is in a good mood, he might listen for once so Nala walks in.

"Ar…Are you sure." Zazu then says with a strange tone. "I mean…I'll be happy to…"

However, Scar is not listening to him anymore.

"So, to what do I own the pleasure of your company." Scar asks nonchalantly.

Something in his attitude is…weird, but Nala focus entirely on the reason bringing her here.

"The hyenas are out of control. They do everything they want without any respect for us or any living creature. The pride is forced to overhunt and we can barely find enough prey and water. It can't continue like this."

"Nala, you shouldn't annoy the king with such trivial matters. "Zazu says surprising her. "I'm sure you have somewhere els…"

"Hush Zazu," Scar interrupts him. The bird obey before the lion looks back at Nala. "I see what is troubling you. It is hard being the king of the pride. So much responsibility and problems that never seems to stop. You know, I feel kind of lonely."

Scar starts walking around her. Nala sees Zazu making signs with his wings. It's like he's telling her to leave. Understand something is going on, Nala turns around, but Scar stands between her and the exit.

"I deserve someone by my side. A companion, a queen, a worthy mate and a mother for my heir." Scar explains taking a step with each word.

"What." Nala asks completely taken aback. "You can't be serious."

This must be a joke. A creepy dirty joke with hyenas that will soon appear and scream _busted_. However, the way Scar looks at her and keep walking around her makes her realise this is not a joke.

"You are serious," she says shocked.

"Of course. The runt Zira gave me is a disgrace and although Kovu is promising, I prefer my heir to be from my blood."

Nala understand he is talking about Zira cubs Vitani and Kovu. Everyone knows they aren't from Scar but from an unknown rogue (who has been killed by the hyenas by the way). They are less than a week old but aren't runts unlike Nuka.

"My brother had chosen you to be the future queen, so I've been watching you recently. "Scar adds. "And about that, I'm forced to agree with him."

This can't be happening. There is no way she would ever be his. He's unattractive, basically ruined the Pridelands and old enough to be her father. Nala rolls her eyes and tries to leave only for him to stand in the way again.

"You have grown into a beautiful lioness, and talented, with a nice smell."

"I can't watch this." Zazu murmurs turning away since there is nothing else he can do.

Nala walks back as Scar slowly approaches her. He may not be a strong built lion, but he's still taller than her and the look in his eyes scare her. She ends up trapped against the wall.

"So be prepared for the greatest proposal," Scar says closing the remaining distance, "be prepared for the greatest feel…"

Reacting instinctively, Nala unleashes her claws and strike Scar directly in the face. He steps back, roaring in pain. Nala uses this opportunity to run out of the cave. She runs until she sees the pride in front of the main den. She stops in front of her mother who notice the looks on her face.

"Nala? What's wrong?"

Before she can respond, Scar jumps on a boulder overlooking them and speaks.

"The pride is my witness. I chose Nala to be my queen."

The new surprise and shock the whole pride, except Zira who sends Nala a hateful look.

"And I rejected you." Nala shots back making clear to the pride that she refused the proposition.

"Either be my queen, or be forever banished from the Pridelands." Scar retorts but Nala holds her ground refusing to submit.

"Scar, be reasonable." Sarabi intervenes before things go too far.

"Take her away," Scar orders.

"No."

"I said take HER away."

But the pride refuse. Instead, the lionesses (except Zira) gather around Nala, protecting her. Enough is enough. Scar is going too far. They tolerated the hyenas, they couldn't stop what is happening to the Pridelands, some lionesses even had to separate from their sons and now, he's forcing one of them to be his queen. This literally goes against the Circle of Life and what it means to be a pride. Nala is at first surprised by this, then grateful for their support.

"Ah, I see," Scar then says seeing this. "Mutiny, disrespect. I don't require your affection, only your obedience."

As he says this, laughter fills the air as hyenas appears behind the pride. The lionesses turn around and stand together to face them, growling and ready to fight. However, their faces change when they see the hyenas coming from every direction, surrounding them. The hyenas start singing a weird song that the lionesses don't even understand.

"If you disobey me, insult me, attack me, you will all face the consequences."

While Scar is talking, the pride makes a circle. Starting a fight now in this position wouldn't end well for them. The hyenas are all around them and way more numerous. The hyenas try to separate the lionesses from one another using their teeth. The pride resists as best as she can but, in the end, the hyenas succeed and break them apart. They also manage to isolate Nala and push her toward the entryway.

"So be prepared," Scar finishes.

Nala slashes her claw at six hyenas surrounding her, but it's no use. They just push her further into the entryway. Sarafina tries to rush toward her daughter, but other hyenas block her. Seeing that Nala doesn't leave, the hyenas increase their attacks and almost catch her head in their jaw. Nala has no other choice than running away. The hyenas pursue her under the horrified look of Sarafina and the pride. Sarabi send a hateful look at Scar who simply repeats, "Be prepared". Zira, on the other hand, seems quite happy.

…

It is now the middle of the night. Somewhere toward the border of the Pridelands, laying down under a large Rock, Nala catches her breath after escaping the hyenas which has been hard. She can't believe what just happened. That she is now an outcast. What should she do? She can't return to Pride Rock, the hyenas would kill her. Where can she go? She knows nothing except the Pridelands.

_Crack_

Nala immediately stands up and growls. Yet, instead of hyenas, she sees her mother and Sarabi appearing out of the night.

"Mom," Nala breathes relieved before running toward her mother.

"Nala. Thanks to the great kings you're okay," Sarafina responds nuzzling her daughter.

"I'm fine, but…I don't know what to do."

"We'll find a solution, don't worry. Maybe we can hide you somewhere on the Pridelands where Scar or the hyenas don't go much."

"I don't think it would work," Sarabi says. "And if Scar finds her, he will send the hyenas to kill her, and us. If only we were a bit more numerous, we could stand a chance against them. But we are not."

Hide? Nala doesn't want to spend the rest of her life hiding, having to look behind her every step she takes, live in fear. In addition, she doesn't want to put her mother and Sarabi in danger. Then, the only solution is…to leave. For real.

"Mom, I think Sarabi is right. My presence here only puts us both in danger. And I categorically refuse to mate with Scar and bear his cubs. It's best if I leave."

"WHAT? No way."

"Sarafina."

"No Sarabi. I already gave up my son. I refuse to lose my daughter too."

Nala nods, remembering the day Mheetu was cast out to avoid being killed, just like Chumvi and Tojo (with his cute blue birds). Telling her brother goodbye was as painful as it has been with Simba. The only positive thing about this is Sarabi was able to convince the pride of Malka, a cub that once got lost and ended up in the Pridelands, to take Mheetu and her two friends with them before they moved on to a new territory. Somewhere far away.

"It is better than her being killed. Believe me, I know," Sara then says.

This last sentence silence Sarafina and Nala. 'If only Simba or Mufasa were here, this and all the rest would never have happened.' Nala thinks before speaking.

"Mom. I'll be alright. I won't leave forever, just the time I need to find help. I can find Meethu, Chumvi and Tojo, or someone else that would be willing to help us. No matter how long it takes."

Sarafina can't restrain her tears as she nuzzles her daughter again. Nala nuzzles her mother back while also crying, knowing it could be a long time before she saw her again. The nuzzling continues for a good amount of time before Sarafina finally let Nala go.

"Be careful. Remember a lioness alone is vulnerable and it is much more difficult to hunt. Avoid any kind of conflict, especially with males. If you must choose between food or water, take water. And, in the case you don't find help for us, I want you to promise you will join another pride and continue your life."

Nala is taken aback by this. It is the same promise Mheetu, Chumvi and Tojo made before leaving. She doesn't want to promise such a thing, because she is afraid of it happening. But if it can ease her mother worries. Now, she understands what her brother and friends must have felt.

"I promise," Nala finally swears.

Sarafina nods and the two nuzzles again one last time. Nala then turns toward Sarabi.

"Good luck Nala and take care of yourself. I will miss you."

"Me too, Sarabi. Thank you for everything." Nala responds as they nuzzle.

Nala then turns around and walk toward the border, a small river with canyons on the other side. Nala looks one last time at her mother and Sarabi and take a big breath before crossing the river. She runs, getting farther and farther away from her home with each step. Determined to find help. For the pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we all know what happens next, thus this story comes to an end. The scene where Scar chose Nala as his queen and when she refuses, banish her is actually a deleted scene from the movie. It is even played in the Broadway show. For the most part, I followed that scene. I find it realy interesting because it shows us what happened to Nala exactly that made her leave.
> 
> Although they are not in the first movie, I added Zira and her children to make my story more canon. I also kept the character of Ivory I created because I didn't want to waste it.
> 
> So, what do you think? Did you like it? Don't hesitate to give me your opinion. Thank you for reading and see you next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your opinions about this story so don't hesitate to leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
